When She Comes Back
by mercygod
Summary: A long time ago Jason was in love with a woman, one day she was taken way. What will happen when she comes back and how will it effect Jason and his new love.
1. Chapter 1

When She Comes Back

The normal disclaimer I don't own any of the GH characters. I've been watching GH for about 2 years so I will be making some stuff up. So apologize now to any of the hard-core fans that have been watching the show a lot longer than me and choose to read this story.

A long time ago Jason was in love with a women, one day she was taken way. What will happen when she comes back and how will it effect Jason and his new love.

Chapter 1

5 years ago

He grabbed a fist full of her long brown hair. She screamed out in pain. "Where is it? Where did he put it?" he asked dragging her across the room by her hair.

"I don't know he never told me anything." She whimpered in pain as his hand came crashing against her face.

The man threw her against the wall "How is it that you don't know?" His foot connected with her jaw as he kicked her.

She couldn't breath she only coughed up blood. He forced her to her feet by pulling on her hair. "I asked you a question damn it," he whispered in her ear pressing a knife against the side of her face and down her neck.

"I don't know he never trusted me enough to tell me anything." She tried to wiggle away but his grip was too strong.

"What a shame, a pretty little thing like you is gonna havta die because her big bad husband doesn't trust her." he released his grip and she dropped to the floor.

She crawled across the room and pulled herself up by the end table. "He might not have trusted me but he still loves me."

"Is that supposed to scare me? So what if he loves you big deal that doesn't mean anything." He laughed at her pitiful body hugging the wall for support.

"It means that if you do kill me Jason will come after you. He will kill you, I know that doesn't mean anything to you cause your still going to try and kill me." She was feeling around the back of the table. If she didn't find what it she knew what would happen.

"Sweetheart what do you mean try I have the upper hand here. Look at yourself you can barley stand how are you going to stop me from killing you?"

She found what she was looking for and showed it to him. "I think I have the upper hand now."

"Now that's a big gun for such a little girl," he said backing away from the gun. "You don't want to do anything that you my regret do you?"

"Your scared. Why are you scared now? Is it because of the shift in power? The fact that I could kill you just as easily as you could have killed me." she said limping towards him but never taking her eyes off of him.

"Nobody calls me scared. You dont have what it takes to kill me. Your not the type." he walked closer to her.

"I wouldn't get to close if I were you." She fired a warning shot at him. The bullet hit the mirror above the fireplace sending glass everywhere.

"Tisk, tisk that's seven years bad luck right there." The gunshot didn't even seem to bother him. "That was the stupidest thing you could have done.

"How do you figure that?" It didn't take long before another man came crashing through the door. He tackled her to the ground before she was able to fire another shot. This time in the direction of the door. She tried to fight him off but he quickly over powered her. Everything after that was a blur.

The moment Jason stepped into the building he knew something was wrong. The guards that monitor the front entrance were missing.

Jason pulled out his gun passing the elevator, and started up the stairs. He had done things like this a million times already. Most of the time they were on Sonny's orders.

He finally made it to the floor that he and Sonny shared. Jason noticed the door to the penthouse was slightly a jar.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't right she wouldn't be careless enough to leave the front door open. Fear stared to work its icy fingers around Jason's heart.

Jason slowly opened the door a little further in order to gain access. The first thing he notices was the broken mirror.

Jason decided to walk around the rest of the penthouse to see if he could find anything. There was nothing out of place upstairs, but on his was down he spotted one of his guns had been kicked under the table.

He did the first thing he could think of. He called Sonny, "Sonny its me, we have a problem." he told his partner.

"What type of problem?" Sonny knew that whatever it was it had to be big. Jason wouldn't call if it weren't important.

"Someone broke into my place while I wasn't home." Jason said into the phone as he paced around the living room.

Sonny was silent a moment, "Do you know what they wanted? Did they take anything?"

"Well I don't know what they wanted but I do know they took my wife with them."

"Are you sure they took her? What could they possibly want with Hannah?"

"Yes I'm sure. The only thing that I can think so is they wanted to get back at me for some reason."

"I told you there was a very real possibility that something like this could happen."

"Sonny I don't need to hear this right now."

"Your right now isn't the time to say anything. Do you have any leads on who took Hannah?"

"Do you want the long list or the even longer list? How the hell should I know who it was? Its not like they left a calling card or anything." Jason ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. "Look Sonny I have to find her. I told her she was safe with me."

"She is safe with you. If I didn't have trust in you I wouldn't let you near Carly and Michael." Sonny told his best friend.

"Oh yeah she is so safe with me I don't even know where she is. And don't kid yourself the only person who decides who is around Carly is Carly."

"You have a point. Jason we will find Hannah and then the two of you can put this whole mess behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

When she comes back

Chapter 2

The two men Lance and Bernard had taken Hannah to Greece to meet with their boss. Hannah lying in the backseat still unconscious from the drug that Lance had given her.

"How much did you give her?"

"Enough to keep her quite until we drop her off." the driver of the car replied.

The two men where arguing so much that they didn't even notice a truck was heading straight for them. The truck smashed into the tiny car sending it to spinning in the other direction. The car ended up flipping over a few times.

Someone had alerted the police and an ambulance was on its way. However by the time they arrived the driver of the vehicle had already died. The other two were in critical condition and where rushed to the hospital.

Later that day at the hospital

"How was the surgery doctor?" the nurse asked as the patient was brought into the room.

"I wish we would have gotten her here a little sooner. Things would have gone a lot smoother if we had. The broken bones will heal in time but the rest I'm not that sure about."

"What do you mean?"

"She got banged up pretty bad and I don't hold out much hope of her ever waking up. She's still in there, her brain is still functioning but I just don't know. It's hard to tell when it comes to cases like this. Do we have any idea who she is?"

"No we still haven't found out yet. She might not have even been from around here, there just is no way to know."

"There should be some sort of identification on this woman if she's not from Greece and, even if she is there should still be something. What about the two men she was with, the ones that didn't make it?"

"We don't know anything about then either. Its so sad how someone just stops being someone."

"I don't understand nurse."

"Look at her. I mean really look under the bandages, under the bruises that's a woman. Someone out there must love her; someone must be missing her right now. Wondering where she is, if she's ok, sick, hungry, any of it. They don't know because we don't know who she is. We could be the ones that end that pain, but we cant." The nurse walked away to finish her rounds and allow the doctor to do the rest of his work.

Port Charles 1 month later

"Do we really need to do this?" Jason asked as he fixed his tie for the fifth time today.

"Jase you wanted to do this, and it's to late to stop it now." Carly told him. She felt bad for her best friend. She knew that if anything ever happened to Sunny she would die.

Jason started to pace around Sunny's penthouse. His entire body hurt and he hadn't slept since Hannah went missing. Every time he heard a noise or the phone would ring Jason would pray that it was Hannah. But so far they hadn't heard a thing about her.

"Hey are you going to be ok? No one will blame you if you don't want to go." Carly said as she walked over to Jason and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How can I not go she is my wife? Carly I would blame myself if I don't go. I need to do this, I need to do this for her."

"Do you really believe that Hannah would blame you? She loved you more than anything. She was able to except your life and everything you do. Hannah never tried to change you." Sunny said as he walked down the steps with Michael.

"Mr. C the limo is here to take you to the church."

"Thank you Max we'll be right down."

"How many people do you think will show up?"

"To tell you the truth Carly I could care less. I'm having a funeral for my missing wife. I don't even have her body. For all I know she could be anywhere." Jason said as they walked to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

When She comes back

Chapter 3

Present

All the doctors were amazed when Hannah had opened her eyes. It was the first step in her long road to recovery.

While in the hospital Hannah faked having amnesia. She figured if they thought she didn't know who she was they wouldn't ask her any questions. Five years was a along time and she couldn't wait to get back to her life. She just hoped that she still had a life in Port Charles.

During her months in recovery she dreamed about Jason's reaction to her being alive. She thought of a million different situations, somewhere he was happy, others he was mad, and somewhere Jason wasn't around at all. Those were the ones that scared her the most.

After about nine months Hannah felt like she was well enough to go home. The doctors would have disagreed so she decided to sneak out of the hospital in the middle of the night.

She needed to make one stop before she left the hospital. Hannah snuck into the doctors' locker room and stole clothes and enough money to make it back to Port Charles. Part of her felt bad for stealing from people who had been so nice to her but she couldn't think of any other way.

Hannah had forgotten how cold the winters were in New York as she pulled the jean jacket tighter over her slender body.

The town looked the same as it did all those years ago. She knew the first place that she wanted to go to. Hannah stood in front of the building she had called home. It took a lot of effort for her to make her way up the steps.

When Hannah reached the penthouse she decided it would be best to knock on the door. She had no clue if Jason still even lived in the penthouse or if he had moved someplace else.

When the door was finally answered a short brown almost black haired woman stood in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Um I don't know maybe. I'm looking for Jason Morgan." Hannah was able to see past the woman and into the penthouse. Almost everything was still the way she had decorated it.

"What do you want with Jason?" Sam asked getting defensive.

"Is he here or not?" She asked more firmly.

"No he's at work."

"Now was that wasn't so hard was it. Do Sonny and Carly still live next door?"

"No they got divorced about a year ago. You could find Sonny at his new house with Michael and Morgan, and Carly would most likely be at the Metro Court."

"Thanks, I'll go find Carly then." How can Sonny and Carly be divorced those two were so much in love, Hannah thought to herself.

Sam was about to close the door when a thought popped into her head. "How do you know Jason?"

"I've known Jason a very long time ago." With that Hannah entered the elevator.

After Sam closed the door she picked up the phone to call Jason.

"Hello" Jason said as he answered the phone.

"Jason it's me."

"Sam is this important because I'm in the middle of something."

"A woman came to the door just know looking for you. She said she knew you a long time ago."

"So that could mean anything."

"She also wanted to know if Sonny and Carly still lived next door."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her where to find them"

"Sam how could you do that. She could be dangerous and you told her where to find them. Did she tell you her name, what did she look like?"

"Jason I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.."

"Sam focus what did she look like?"

"She had light brown hair, it was kind of long. Her eyes were green; she was around Carly's height. I didn't get her name."

"I'll look into it later." Jason said before he hung up the phone. He couldn't for the life of him figure out who it was.

So this is where reader participation comes in. I want to know whom you think Hannah should be with. It could be Jason or anybody else on the show.


	4. Chapter 4

When She comes Back

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews I still don't know who to use so I'm going to add Jax into the story just in case I decide to use him. To be honest I never thought about using him but it does give me ideas.

The Metro Court what the hell is the Metro court. Hannah walked around the streets of Port Charles as snow began to fall.

"Great just great." Hannah mumbled to herself. Then she came across a huge building where the Port Charles Hotel used to be. "This must be it."

"How my I help you?" The man at the desk asked as Hannah walked toward him.

"Yes I'm looking for Carly Corinthos. I was told I could find her here."

"You must mean Carly Alcazar."

"Yeah that's her." Hannah said not having a clue as to what was going on.

"What do you want with Carly?" A strong male Australian voice asked from behind her.

"I'm not sure that what I want with Carly concerns you. But if you could tell me where she is that would be great." Hannah said to the tall blond man.

"I own this hotel its my business to know everything that goes on here."

"Mr. Jax Mrs. Alcazar is upstairs in the restaurant," the desk clerk told them.

"Thank you very much." she looked at the name tag "Doug. Mr. Jax it was nice talking to you." Hannah said making her way to the elevator.

"Wait a second." Jax said running into the elevator before the doors closed. "Do I know you? You seem familiar but I can't place from where."

"No I really don't think I know you. When I lived here we would have been on separate sides of the street Mr. Jax."

"Please stop calling me Mr. Jax it makes you should like you work for me, everyone calls me Jax."

"Ok Jax I don't want that, this is my stop." she said walking out of the elevator and into the restaurant. "I don't see her." She felt like screaming, every time she tried to find someone they weren't were they were suppose to be.

Jax noticed the change in her eyes go from amusement to annoyance to sadness and then finally settle on anger. He felt a need to help her. "Hold on let me see if I can find her."

Before Hannah was able to say anything Jax had already disappeared. She decided to sit down at one of the empty tables and wait for him to return.

Carly came storming out with Jax following closely behind. "Jax I don't know what your talking about I'm not expecting anyone. Jax she could be crazy. Jason said some woman was looking for him."

"She doesn't seem crazy, and I don't think you're the best judge when it comes to calling people crazy. She's sitting over there."

Carly turned around to look at the woman that Jax had pointed to. "Oh my god Hannah."

At the sound of her name Hannah stood up in time to have her best friend run over and give her a hug. "Hey Carly." She had changed so much in the past five years.

When Carly stopped hugging her she was filled with a million questions, "Your still alive. What happened? Where were you all this time? Does Jason know? Was it you who went to the penthouse?"

"Carly calm down." Jax said trying to put some distance between Carly and Hannah. He had never seen Carly like this and he was afraid she might do something stupid. Then again it was Carly so those odds were high.

"Jax this doesn't concern you." Carly said her voice was filled with annoyance.

"That's not true this is his hotel everything in it is his business. At least that's what he said to me."

"Is that true Jax is that what you have been going around telling people. Did you forget that I own half of this hotel?"

"Carly do you have to act so childish?" Jax asked getting annoyed himself.

"Hey are you two going to stop any time soon because as much fun as this is I'm getting kind of tired."

"I'm sorry Hannah but I want to know what happened five years ago."

"I kind of figured that Carly," so she told Carly about the fight in the penthouse and ended with her waking up from a coma in a strange hospital. Carly was very attentive during the whole thing and Jax had pulled up a chair to listen.

No one really noticed Jax sitting there until he said something "So you have no clue who was it that took you."

"No I was told they died that first day."

"Do you know what they wanted?" Carly asked.

"I have been going over that in my mind since I woke up and I cant think of a think."

"Maybe Sonny or Jason will know. Let me finish up what I was doing before then I'll take you to my house. Michael and Morgan are with Sonny so they wont be a problem." Carly said standing up.

"Morgan?"

"He's my youngest three years old already. Its hard to believe how much you don't know because you were gone for so long."

"You know that in the short amount of time I've known you, you have become the most interesting person I've ever met."

"Jax that is the weirdest thing to say. And did you know that you could be so quite that I completely forget that your right next to me."

"It's a gift."

"Whatever you say."

" I'll say this for Jason the women that he dates are complete opposites."

"What does that mean." She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

"You'll see when you meet Courtney and Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

When She Comes Back

Chapter 5

Carly's house

"Wow you have done well for yourself Carly. This house is amazing." Hannah said as she looked around the house. "Are these your kids?"

"Yes that Michael and Morgan."

"He has gotten so big since the last time I seen him." She put the picture back on the end table.

"He is isn't he? Michael is growing up so fast, and Morgan is too. Its true when they say kids grow up when you're not looking. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go see Sonny and Jason."

"Well I guess I couldn't put it off forever." She ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that she was going to have to face Sonny and Jason. She just didn't think that she would have to ace the both of them at the same time. "Who are Courtney and Sam?"

"How do you know about the two of them? Is Jax the one who told you about them? He's only looking to start trouble."

"Carly I haven't seen Jason for five years I don't what surprises. At least I don't want a lot of them."

"Fine I'll tell you about them. A couple of years ago Sonny found out that he had a sister. Courtney wanted to be in Sonny's life to get to know her brother you know. She ended up falling in love with Jason; the two of them got married. It turned out that she wasn't like us she couldn't handle the life that Jason leads. They ended up getting divorced. Courtney married Jax, it was more than she could deal with so she cheated on Jax and got pregnant. So now she and Nikolas are living happily ever after with their baby."

"Ok that really sucks for Jax and I hate the thought of someone hurting Jason. Now tell me about Sam."

"Well you met her already she's the one that answered the door at Jason's place. She is his fiancée. Sam used to sleep with Sonny; the two of us were on a break. Sonny got her pregnant and Jason thought that it would be best if I didn't know. He lied to everyone and said that he was the father of her baby. So for the first time since I've known him he lied to me face. Apparently Jason thinks that he is in live with that tramp. But when he sees you he is going to forget all about her."

"Hold on Carly they're engaged to be married, and if that 'tramp' as you call her makes Jason happy than so be it. If he asks me I will step aside and give him my blessing." It killed her to say those words. Part of her wanted to scratch the eyes out of any woman that even looked at Jason.

"Hannah you couldn't possibly mean that, you two were madly in love. So what if you were gone for five years. A love like that doesn't just disappear."

"Carly what about you and Sonny. I based everything on the love that you and Sonny shared. If you and he could get through anything then so could Jason and I."

"You still can, so what if Sonny and I didn't work. The two of us learned that even if we did love each other we weren't good for one another. "

"I'm tired so just point me to a room where I can get some sleep."

"Upstairs third door on the right." Carly said pointing to the staircase.

"Thanks." Hannah started up the stairs and than stopped. "Carly promise me you wont try to manipulate Jason and me. If it's meant to be it will happen."

"Fine I wont do anything." Carly waited until she heard the door close. "I'll just help you along there is nobody more perfect for Jason than you."

"Jason did you find out who that woman was?"

"No I told Sonny and Carly to be careful if something happened I would have heard about it already." Jason said rubbing his forehead.

Sam sat next to him and put her arms around him "Jason I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"Sam I should be the one to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I should have known you were only trying to help." He said brushing some hair out of her face.

Jason's cell phone started to ring "Hello."

"Jason it's me Sonny."

"Is everything alright did that woman show up?"

"No its nothing like that Carly just called me. She said she needs to speak to the both of us."

Jason stood up and checked the time "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can."

"She wants you to stop by my house tomorrow. She said she had something important to show us."


	6. Chapter 6

When she comes back

Chapter 6

"God I'm scared" Hannah said as she got out of the car in front of Sonny's place. Being here made everything seem more real.

"Why are you scared it's not your fault you didn't chose to leave. Not to mention the fact that we are a family and that's not going to change." Carly said helping Hannah move to the front door.

"You are freaking me out even more now."

"What?"

"It's just that you're being so nice I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"I don't understand, and stop freaking out everything is going to be fine."

"Whatever you say lets just get this over with." Hannah said moving toward the door "maybe you should go first."

"Fine I'll go first" Carly opened the door she didn't bother knocking they knew she was coming "remember when you were fearless?"

"Very funny Carly very funny."

Carly and Hannah entered Sonny's living room "Sonny I'm here."

"Good because if you have a crazy..." Sonny stopped in the middle of his sentence when he seen Hannah. "It can't be true." He said walking toward her; he placed his hand on her cheek to see if she was really there. "How?"

Hannah reached up to grab his hand "Yeah its true Sonny I'm right here." with all her fears she didn't expect it to go like this. She envisioned Sonny hating her. That he would want to strangle her right then and there. But he didn't he was just so happy to see her. It was only half over because she still needed to see Jason.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late I had to do something with Sam." Jason said. At first he didn't notice the woman that was standing with Sonny, but when she turned around his heart stopped.

"Hi Jason" she said in a whisper that he barley heard. He could see the tears start to form in her eyes that he knew she would do anything to make sure they didn't fall.

"Can you two leave us alone?"

"Yeah sure I wanted to check on the boys. Come on Sonny." Carly said as she dragged Sonny up the steps.

Par of Jason wanted to run over to Hannah take her in his arms and never let go. Another part a smaller part wanted to yell and scream at her. He knew that part of him excited but what scared him the most was if he acted on that small part he would end up hitting her. And that was the last thing that he ever wanted to do.

When Hannah looked in Jason's eyes she could tell that he was having trouble dealing with her return. So she made it easy on him and sat down on the coffee table and looked up at him. "I stopped by your place yesterday."

"I heard I just didn't know that it was you."

"Why would you I was gone a long time."

"Yes you were I was really worried about you. All these things kept going through my mind. I almost went crazy."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it would turn out this way. If I could have come back sooner I would have."

"I know that Hannah I never thought you left on purpose."

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I was a little afraid about coming back after all that time away."

"Why would you be scared of? Was it because of me is that why you were scared?"

"I wasn't afraid of you personally it was how you and everyone would react to my coming home after so long."

"I can't put up with this anymore." Jason said sitting down on Sonny's couch.

"Put up with what Jason?"

"The fact that your sitting there in front of me but you feel like your miles away just beyond my grasp. I have waited five years to see you again so you could answer the millions of questions that I have. But here we are beating around some god damn bush instead of getting to what we really want to talk about."

"Jason" Hannah said trying to get closer to him.

"No" he gently pushed her away. "If you get to close I don't know what I will do. I want to take you in my arms and act like the past five years never happened. I want to be with you in so many ways. But I moved on I'm engaged to an amazing woman whom I don't what to hurt."

"I understand and I promise that I wont get in the middle or try to wreak your happy home."

"I didn't think that you would."

"I made Carly promise not to get involved, but I cant guarantee anything.

"I can handle Carly."

The two sat in silence wanting ask questions but not knowing how to start the conversation. "Why don't you ask me what I know you wanted to know for the past five years."

"Ok where the hell have you been for the past five years as I lost my mind?"

"You don't have to act that way."

"Fine just tell me what happened."

"There was a man that came bursting through the door wanting to know where you were. Actually he wanted something, he never told me what it was. I tried to scare him off but this other man came and injected me with something. The next thing I know its five tears later and the doctors said that I was in a car accident and the two other men died shortly after the accident."

"Do you have ant idea what they wanted or who was behind the whole thing?"

"No I was hoping that you could tell me because they weren't interested in me."

"Than why did they take you?" Jason said standing you; his voice grew louder as he was near yelling. He didn't know why he wasn't mad at her he was confused and the only thing he could think of doing was yelling.

"I don't know Jason I was a little preoccupied at the time to worry about the Q&A portion. Maybe they wanted to use me as some type of leverage to get whatever the hell they wanted from you." She was yelling now too.

The words hit him hard he always knew that it was his fault that she disappeared but hearing the words come out of her mouth was like being shot in the chest. "I can't be here right now." Jason said as he backed out of Sonny's living room and slammed the front door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

When She Comes Back

Chapter 7

'Jason don't go' was the last thing that he heard before the door slammed shut. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to get away. He needed to find away to deal with everything that just happened. Everything was going to change and he wasn't sure that he was ready for that. Jason had Sam to think about and he loved her more than he thought possible. At least that's what he thought before he walked in and seen Hannah staring back at him.

Jason had gotten on his motorcycle and drove off not caring where he went. Somehow he ended up at the cemetery where they buried an empty casket with her name on it. It was also the same place where Sam's brother and baby where buried. He passed by their graves and went straight for hers.

"How the hell could you do this to me? I am happy and in love with a beautiful woman, and here you come back and try to act like nothing has happened. It doest work like that, it happened you were gone and I moved on. So what if you said that you wouldn't get in the way because you are automatically going to be in the way. You will always be in my mind now. Wondering if your safe or happy or if those bastards will still be out there waiting to kidnap you again. And you know what it's all my fault. All I ever wanted to do was protect you and I couldn't even do that."

"I thought that I would find you here."

"Carly what do you want." Jason said not turning sound to look at her. He didn't know how long she had been standing there but he knew that she had heard enough.

"To make sure your ok. You're my best friend Jason I don't want to see you hurt."

"Hannah told me you promised not to get involved, that you wouldn't try to force us together. I hope that you stand by you word because I'm happy with Sam."

"I'm sure right know you mean that."

"Carly what's that suppose to mean."

"I don't think she is planning on leaving Port Charles for a while at least I hope she doesn't we have so much to catch up on."

"Why would she leave?" Jason was only thinking about the fact that she had just come back. It never entered his mind that she might decide to leave.

"Because she loves you and wants to stand by her word and not get involved. Do you know how hard that would be for her? Everyday seeing the person that you love and know that you cant be with them. I still have that feeling when it comes to Sonny. I know that its wrong but I can't help but love him even if he is bad for me. It won't be easy for you either."

"What won't be easy for me?"

"Hannah, seeing her everyday. Knowing that you could be with her but at the same time you can't. She's not like me Jase when she says something she stands by it. She said that she won't get in between you and Sam and she won't."

"I remember that Carly that's why I fell in love with her. I could always trust her and she never got jealous of you like Sam does sometimes."

"So what does that tell you about Sam?"

"Carly I'm not going to change my mind about Sam I love her."

"Who do you love more?"

"Carly I said enough I'm done talking about this ok nothing is going to make a difference. Now if you want to talk about something that doesn't have to do with Hannah or Sam I'm all ears."

"I don't think you know what you want."

"Good night Carly I'm going home to my fiancée. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"When are you going to tell her that you're still married to Hannah?"

Jason stopped and turned to face Carly. Every time he thought that he found away out he was slapped in the face. He forgot that he was still married to Hannah. Things just seemed to be getting even more complicated as the minutes went on. He knew that he would need to tell Sam he just didn't want to hurt her. "I'll find away to tell her don't worry."

"Why would I be worried it should be Sam because she is going to find herself all alone."


	8. Chapter 8

When she comes back

Chapter 8

Jason stood in the elevator even after it had reached his floor. The guards were staring but none of them said a word. He knew that they wouldn't. They were all scared of him. He could take away there jobs or worse make them disappear altogether. Each and everyone on his and Sonny's payroll knew that. It used to be different, there once was a time when he knew everyone's name. That was all because of Hannah. She would remind him that they were people and needed to be respected. Thursday nights used to be poker night, he and a couple of the guards would get together to play a few hands. That was something that Sonny never wanted to be apart of. For a split second Jason wanted to ask the three guys in the hallway if they wanted to come inside drink a couple beers and play some poker. But when he stepped out of the elevator everyone looked away and he remembered that they were all scared of him. Jason decided not to say anything as usual and went inside. If Sam was there she would follow him in trying not to make eye contact. Hannah on the other hand would have stopped to talk to them. Ask them if they needed anything. He missed that, he missed the friends that he used to have when it came to the guards. Now it felt like he only had Sam, Sonny, and Carly.

"Jason, your finally home." Sam said when he opened the door and ripped him from his train of thought.

"Was I gone long?" he asked not knowing how much time had gone since he first left for Sonny's house.

"Yeah Jason you were, and you never called like you promised me. I was scared something might have happened to you." She said as she walked over and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her. He felt like a zombie just going through the motions. When he heard the fear in Sam's voice, he reassured himself that she is the one that he was in love with. His head kept telling him that she is the right one for him. That Sam was like a loyal puppy that would never hurt him. Hannah had hurt him in away that he never could have imagined, but she didn't do it on purpose. His mind and his heart were fighting about the two women that he loved. "I need a beer" he said under his breath not thinking that she heard him.

Sam looked up at him and then disappeared into the kitchen. He hadn't meant for to get him on. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted one. Jason was thankful that she had left the room. He hated the fact that he was keeping something from her. Jason had no idea how Sam would take something like this. Hannah was something that he never thought about telling her. She was died and that was that you don't come back from that.

"Here you go Jason and diner should be ready in a few minutes." Sam said handing him a beer. "When you left I picked up some take out from Kelly's."

Jason leaned back on the sofa so he was staring at the ceiling. He was tired of take out and that was the only thing that Sam knew how to make. If he wanted a home cooked meal he would have to make it or eat at Sonny's. "Sam I need to talk to you." He said making eye contact with her.

"Jason are you alright you seem a little stressed." Sam said sitting down. "If it can wait I say you should wait then."

"It can't wait. I wish I didn't have to tell you because I don't want to hurt you in anyway." Jason said holding her hand trying to ease the blow. "I can't marry you like we planed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam said snatching her hand away from Jason and started to pace around the living room. "Why don't you want to marry me, what changed you mine now."

"It's not that I don't want to marry you it's just that I can't at least not under these new circumstances."

"Why Jason, why are you doing this to me? What about all the promises that you made to me? The life that you wanted to share with me, you changed your mind. Does this have something to do with Carly Because I'm sick of her trying to ruin our lives."

"This has nothing to do with Carly. I can't marry you because I'm still married to someone else." Jason said finally looking up at Sam.

"How in the world could you still be married to? Your marriage to Courtney was never valid because she was still marred to AJ."

"Sam will you please sit down and listen to me?" He waited until she sat down before he told her the truth. "Five years ago I was marred to a woman that I every much in love with. But one day she was home alone and men broken in to the penthouse. They kidnapped her and everyone thought that she was died but we know that she is still alive."

"Did she love you?"

"Yes why?" Jason said not knowing where she was going with this.

"Then why did she wait five years before she came back?" Sam didn't even know his person but she already hated her. She was destroying her relationship with Jason. Now she had to make sure that Jason hated her too.

"She was in a coma so she couldn't exactly call and tell us where she was."

Jason way already defending her Sam needed to move fast to make sure Jason stayed with her. "The woman that came to the door today."

"That was Hannah."


	9. Chapter 9

When she comes back

Chapter 9

"You still here" Sonny acknowledged when he walked down the stairs. "Carly had already left if you're waiting for her."

"I don't really know what I'm doing. Everything has changed so much." Hannah said from her spot on the couch.

"What can you expect time goes on with or with out you being aware of it. There are a lot of things I wish I could change in my past. Do something different." He said sitting down next to her. "How did things go with Jason?"

"Before or after he stormed out of here like a bat out of hell?" She looked over at Sonny and seen that he didn't find her all that amusing at the moment. "He tried to put on a brave face but I could tell his heart was breaking. Even more so now that he thinks that it's all his fault I was taken."

"He always blamed himself for your kidnapping. I do too."

"Sonny I never thought to blame you or Jason for what happened to me because I knew that the two of you would do anything find me."

"We did for a while then we gave up. I made Jason give up the search for you. I told him that it was hopeless and that we would never find you. I thought it was unhealthy for him to keep looking. Jason would have continued to look for you until he died if it wasn't for me."

Hannah wanted to cry but if she did Sonny would never forgive himself. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A part of her was so angry with what he was saying while another part of her would have done the same thing he did. Hannah took Sonny's hand in hers and held it "None of that matters because I'm here now."

"Yes you are" Sonny said patting her leg with his free hand then stood up. "I could arrange for Max to take you back to Carly's house or you could stay here for the night in one of the spear rooms."

"I think I should go back to Cralys she would go nuts not knowing where I am. You know considering the whole five years thing."

"She would call here first."

"None the less I think I should go."

"I'll send Max in" Sonny said walking to the door "one more thing you should come over for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Sure, night Sonny." She said not sure of she was going to see him again.

"Hello" a tall muscular man with dark brown hair wearing a suit walked into the room.

She was amused by the wardrobe of the guards. They all wore suits and ties 'you'd never catch Jason wearing one of those everyday' She thought to herself. "You must be Max. Hi I'm Hannah." She said extending her hand for him to shake it.

Max was reluctant to take her hand. He didn't know the first thing about this woman. But if Sonny trusted her than that was good enough for him so he shook her hand. "Follow me to the car."

"You must be new." Hannah said not meaning for the words she was thinking to come out of her mouth.

Max gave her a weird look "I've been working for Mr. C and Jason for a little over four years. Now if you call that new then I'm new." He said opening the back set for her.

Hannah looked at him than at the car. The only time she sat in the back seat was when two people were sitting in the front. "I'm sorry but that's a little too driving Ms. Daisy for my taste."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look I don't mean any disrespect it's just that I'm not used to this type of treatment. I used to always drive myself around but since I don't know where anything is anymore I can't do that."

"Fine get in the front." Max said slamming the door he had open.

She got into the car and sat silently as Max drove to Carly's house. Half way there Hannah got tired of the silence. "You don't like me very much do you?"

"I don't see why that would matter." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I matters to me." Max still didn't look at her "look I go way back with Sonny and Jason. I was there before Carly came into the picture. I know that you don't know me and right now that's something that I could use right now. You have been apart of there lives for the time that I was gone."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked wishing he put the radio on.

"I need you help."

Max was so confused and annoyed that he pulled over to the side of the road. "Like you said I don't know you so why should I help you. How do I know that your not here to take down Mr. C and Jason?" He said finally looking at her really look at her. He thought that she had a haunted look in her eyes like she realized at a young age that the world was a cold dark place. It reminded him of Sonny.

"I would never hurt them and that's why I need you help."

Max sat there not knowing what to do. "How?"

"It's along story. What I need for you to do is tell me if I'm causing problems for Jason and his girlfriend. I promised him that I wouldn't and I made Carly promise to stay out of it. But I need insurance and I need you to be that for me."

Max started to rub his head. If he learned on thing it is that Sonny and Jason involve themselves with strange women. Women that most of the time scare the hell out of him because the come up with weird ideas. "I'll help only if I hear some of that long story of yours."

"Fine I'm Jason's wife."

"What? Jason doesn't have a wife."

"He thought that I was dead but it looks like I'm not doesn't it."

"If I was still driving would you have told me to pull over before you dropped that bomb?" Max shuttered at the thought of what might have happened if the car was in motion.

"I'm almost positive I would have" She said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

When she comes back

Chapter 10

Her mind was awake but she didn't open her eyes. She always waited to hear if her hospital room was empty before she would open them. She hated the questions and the fact that she would never answer them. You would think that they would get the hint after the first couple of hundreds of times. In her head she could still hear the rubber shoes on the linoleum floor, the soft hum of the machines next to the bed. Her mind started to race she began to think that she had never made it out of the hospital. That she hadn't gotten the opportunity to Jason. She sat up straight in bed not caring what the doctors would think when they found here. Sweat dripping form her face she spotted a little redheaded boy and knew that she was in Port Charles.

"Michael didn't I see you last night at your dad's house?" She asked after her heart started to slow down

He didn't answer at first it was a little scared by what had happened. He had never seen someone wake up like that. "My dad decided to cook breakfast over here."

"Ok can you go downstairs and tell your parents that I'll be down after I take a shower?"

"No problem we still need to wait for Jason and Sam to get here." Michael said as he was opening the bedroom door.

Her legs almost gave out from underneath her "Why would they be coming here?"

"I asked them to come."

"Do your parents know about thins?"

"Jason always stops by."

No one told him what was going on so she couldn't blame him for inviting his favorite uncle to breakfast. "Go down and tell them I'll be down in a few." Michael walked out this time without saying a word. She sat down on the bed not believing this was all really happening. She figured that could give Jason a couple of days to get used to the fact that she was alive and then start to deal with everything. But no that would make her life to easy. Hannah walked over to Carly's room in search of something to wear. She looked through the clothes and realized that this was not the Carly style that remembered. Carly had grown up. She stood there for five minutes thinking about all the things that she had missed out on. "Maybe I should have stayed dead." She said to herself as she picked and outfit and got dressed. When Hannah finally made it downstairs she noticed Max sitting on the couch. "Didn't I met you somewhere before?"

He gave her a confused look "yeah last night when I gave you a ride home."

She grinned to herself, he didn't get that she was kidding "Jason and Sam here yet."

"No, why would they come here?"

"Michael invited them over."

"Of course he did he does whatever he wants to do" Max paused "What do you need me to do?"

"Don't let me be alone with Jason because last time he walked out on me."

"That should be easy enough if Sam knows the truth she wont let that happen."

"How every it happens is good enough for me. I made a promise to Jason and with all the problems that are going to come from my being here I need to keep that promise."

Jason and Sam stood outside the door of Carly's house "are you sure that you want to do this?" Jason asked hoping that she would change her mind. He didn't want to deal with Sam and Hannah at the same time. Hannah said that she wouldn't do anything but Sam is the jealous type.

"Jason of course I want to do this Michael is expecting us. You know how upset he will get if we don't show up." All Sam wanted to do was get a good look at the woman that she has to protect Jason from.

Jason reached around Sam to the doorknob to let them in the house. "We're here." Jason yelled from the door. That when he notice Max spring up from the couch where Hannah was sitting. He didn't have time to question what was going on because Carly walked in the room.

"Hey Jason." She said going over to him and giving him a hug. Hannah noticed the look that she gave to Sam and rolled her eyes.

"Here we go." Hannah said whispering in Max's ear when she stood up at the arrival of the pair.

Jason didn't think about Carly's intentions with the hug but he did notice the words between Hannah and Max.

"Hi I'm Hannah" Hannah said as she walked over to Sam extending her hand.

"Sam"

"The food is done I'll I need is for someone to set the table." Sonny said from the doorway leading into the dinning room.

"Sam why don't you go and help Michael with the table?" Carly asked not really giving her much of a chance to say no.


	11. Chapter 11

When she comer back

Note from the author:

I just wanted to tell everyone about the connection between my story and what is going on today. Its to late for me to make Jax and Carly married or kill off Courtney since I already talked about them. So there was no hotel hostage crisis I might use Allen in this story. The only real story line that I will try to add into the story is what is going on now between Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky, Sam obviously hasn't broken things off with Jason it this.

Chapter 11

"Hey Jason" Max said from his spot on the sofa.

"Aren't you going to help?" Jason asked trying to get Max to leave.

"No I'm fine right where I am. A cup of coffee and the sports section what more could I ask for."

Hannah let out a sigh of relief that Max wasn't doing to desert her. Jason turned to look at her. She plopped down next to Max and picked up a magazine.

"You do know that we need to talk about things right." Jason sat down in a chair so he could watch her as she spoke.

"Why?'

"How can you ask why? You are my wife that's why we need to talk."

"Jason do you think that I forgot that I'm married to you. All I remember is being married to you. But just because a piece of paper says that we are married doesn't mean that we are."

Max started to ruffle his paper so that they knew he was still in the room.

"We will talk about this Hannah no matter how much you don't want to."

"Talk about what?' Sam asked walking in, in the middle of the conversation sitting down on Jason's lap.

"The fact that she is married to Jason and you aren't." the words that were in Max's head slipped out of his mouth. He could feel Hannah trying to sink into the sofa and the death glare that Jason was sending him. "Sorry."

"Thanks Max." Hannah whispered.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it and its not my fault I acknowledged the elephant in the corner I didn't put him there." He whispered back.

"It doesn't help when you shine a spot light on him."

"Should we leave you two alone?" Sam asked feeling Jason tense up as he watched the pair.

Before Hannah could answer Michael came running in to tell them the food was done. None of the adults knew what to talk about so Michael filled the silence with talk about school and other things he felt were important.

"Thanks for the breakfast Sonny." Hannah said standing up "I think I'm going to go and take a walk."

"Do you think that's a good idea, its pretty cold outside."

"I think I'll live Carly." With that she was gone.

"Do you think its smart to let her go out by herself?" Jason asked.

"You know as well as I do that you cant stop her. I can however send Max to follow her."

"No that's ok." Jason said to fast and with too much force that made everyone notice. He wanted to talk to max before he spent any more time with Hannah.


	12. Chapter 12

When she comes back

Chapter 12

Hannah had been walking around town for most of the day. She stopped when she found herself in front of Kelly's and thought of all the good times that she and Jason had in there.

"Looks the same" Hannah said as she pulled open the door. She took a seat in the corner so she could see who was coming and going. It might have been five years ago but it could always happen again.

"Can I get you anything?" a young girl asked when she came over. The nametag said Georgie.

"I think I will start with a coffee."

"Ok I will get you your coffee." Georgie said walking over to the counter to get the pot.

Hannah was in Kelly's for 20 watching people. Some she recognized others she had never met during her time at Port Charles. On some occasions when she heard the name of a person she couldn't believe how much they had changed.

"They let you go wondering around town by yourself?"

Hannah looked up to she Jax standing in front of her. "No I snuck out of the house." He gave her a look that said he would call Carly. He may hate working with her but he could tell that she would be freaking out. "What am I 16 yes they let me out, they can't keep me prisoner."

"You really have been gone a long time if you believe that. Can I sit or will some thug come and put a hit on me?"

"Please sit I think the waitress is getting nervous with me sitting here all alone."

Jax turned to see who the waitress was "who Georgie she is one of the nicest people you will find in this town. She would never think that about you."

"If you say so."

"So how did Jason take it, I assume you told him since you aren't hiding at Carly's house."

"Shock, then anger, then guilt. The big 3."

"What there was no happiness in the mix?"

"Out of everything that I had envisioned with my coming back that is the least of my worries.

"All you seem to do is confuse me."

"Jason's life is hard and complicated and here I am to make things even harder. Who would be happy about that? Not to mention all the women that seem to be throwing themselves at him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been here for 20 minutes and people talk because they think that know one is listening. Here they are eating lunch how would care about what they say so they feel free to speak freely. They don't realize that I'm listening to what they are saying."

"I guess that teaches me something for the next time I go out. Did you hear anything interesting?"

"Only something that makes me think twice about the man that Jason has become in my absence."

"Well don't keep me waiting." Jax said with his Australian accent.

"The is a woman over there with brown hair talking to another woman. She was talking about how she and Jason had a one night stand and that she doesn't feel guilty about cheating on her husband or the fact that she cares for Jason."

Jax turned to see how she was talking about. He knew a lot of woman that would have no problem throwing away their vows to be with him. But he never thought about the person that was in front of him. "That's Elizabeth Spencer her husband is a cop she would never do that."

"So that's Elizabeth Webber all grown up." She had changed a lot since she had seen her last. "Did you say Spencer?"

"Yes she is married to Lucky the poor guy."

"Jax it was nice talking to you but I have to go." Hannah said standing up. She put down money for the coffee and was prepared to walk out when Jax stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the truth and he better not try to lie to me."


	13. Chapter 13

When She come back

Chapter 13

She had made it to the building where Jason's penthouse was. She couldn't even think about what she had heard. Part of her wanted it to be some stupid joke. When she got to his floor the guards were standing in front of the door.

"Can we help you ma'am?"

"Yes get out of my why." She said pushing past them and into the penthouse.

Sam turned around in shock when she heard the door slam shut "what do you want?" she asked Hannah.

"Is Jason here?"

"Yes he is upstairs." Sam said not wanting to give her information but knew that Jason would kill her if she lied.

"Good get out" Hannah opened the door so that Sam got the hint.

"This is my home and you can't kick me out."

"Listen bitch I'm not in the mood ok. This was my home first so don't make me take it back because if you want to fight for it I will win. Now do yourself a favor and get the hell out."

"You can't talk to me that why."

"Oh my god." Hannah grabbed Sam by the arm and pushed her out the door and locked it before she could get back in. Sam pounded on the door for a good 5 minutes before she stopped and left to vent to someone.

"Jason get your ass down here now." Hannah yelled up the steps shaking in anger.

"What's going on?" Jason said running down the stairs. He had never heard her so mad in his life.

"Tell me that you didn't do it. Tell me that I miss heard. Tell me that you aren't that much of a jerk. Please tell me that you couldn't have changed that much in 5 years."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have accepted a lot when it comes to the life you live. But I will not accept this I will not look the other way on this. It doesn't matter if you thought that I was dead you should have thought about how I would react no matter what."

"You knew about all the things that I have to do for Sonny and the business you should not be surprised by it now." Jason was getting nervous she had never gotten this mad at him before. Who was he kidding he could see in her eyes that she was bordering on hate.

"OK so you did what you did because Sonny asked you to. Sonny told you to have sex with Elizabeth while she was married to Lucky."

Jason looked to the floor he understood now "Who told you?" he sat down he knew that this was something that he couldn't win. He needed to know who told her he need someone to blame beside himself.

"The funny thing is I found out from her its amazing what someone will say when they think no one is listening."

Jason just sat there in silence.

"The Spencers practically raised me after my dad had died. Lucky was like my brother, my best friend and you sleep with his wife. That's how you treat my family. Your dead wife's family, the people that trusted you. You think I don't know about the promise that Luke made you make to protect me. Now you do this to his son god you most hate them."

"It wasn't like that."

"Does Sam know?"

He finally looked up at her in her eyes "Are you going to tell her?"

"Does she know?" she said with more force.

"Yes she knows that I slept with Liz."

"You asked me not to get involved with you relationship with her. You asked me because you told me that you love her that she is the one that you want."

"That's what I said."

"Then why did you cheat on her if you love her so much?"


	14. Chapter 14

When She come back

Chapter 14

Jason sat there not knowing how to answer that. Sam had never asked why, but why would she, she cheated on him first. "We were going through a difficult time and so was Liz and Lucky. We never meant for it to happen."

Hannah just stared at him she wanted to choose her words carefully "We had hard times once."

Jason looked at her not knowing where this was going.

"Ever cheat on me when things got to hard?" She didn't look at him when she said this she knew the accusation would kill him. She knew that he would never do suck a thing, that he would do anything if she asked.

Jason felt like he was shot, no this feeling was defiantly worse then being shot. "Are you really asking me that, do you really think that little of me?" he stood up and forced her to look at him "I love you more then any person on this plant the one person that was able to take all the bad away."

She looked in his eyes and wanted nothing more then to see the man that she fell in love with. He was different now. Harder, distant she wondered how much of this was because of the day she was taken away. "Where can I find Luke I want him to hear that I'm back from me."

"I don't think that we are done her Hann we still need to talk."

"I need time to deal with all of this Jason. This is all old news to you but to me this is the headlines. You moved on with you life and that is fine. So can you please tell me where I can find Luke?"

"He will most likely be at the Quartermaine house."

"Why would he be there?"

"Married to Tracy."

"What about Laura? Where is she Luke would never marry someone else."

Jason had a difficult time thinking about all the things that had happened between when she was living in this place and when she disappeared. I was longer then he thought it was. "Do you need a ride over there?"

"Do you really think that I want to be in a car with you right know? Do you think that I enjoy being in this place with you right now." She looked around the penthouse she could easily see herself fitting right back into her old routine. "We once had a lot of great memories in this place but you tainted them. I can eventually be ok with seeing you be in love with someone else but I will never be ok with what you did to Lucky no matter what difficulties they had." She walked out the door and waited for the elevator to open.

He watched he walk out the door. With everything that had happened to the both of them he never felt like he truly lost her until just now.

I don't get it Luke Spencer but this is where I was told that I could find you. She thought to herself. It seemed like it was more then 5 years when she was last in this house. Jason had a falling out with his family and didn't want to talk to them anyone. She respected that and agreed to stay away. She felt awkward going against the promise to the man that she may hate but was still married to. "I'm not here to see his family I'm here to see my own." With that she knocked on the door. 

"May I help you?" the woman that opened the door asked.

"Maybe I was told that I could find Luke Spencer here. I need to see him."

"What business do you have with Luke?" A voice that was further in the house asked.

"The personal kind." She was getting annoyed and tired.

"We will see about that." A red haired woman said when she came into view. "Follow me."

Hannah obeyed not wanting to fight this woman. There was no point, all she wanted to do was see Luke. She felt guilty for not insisting on seeing him yesterday when she first arrived back.

"I can take her to him Ms. Tracy." The woman that let her in said.

"You will do no such thing."

"Hi I'm Hannah" she said to the woman that had opened the door.

"My name is Alice this place would fall apart without me." She said beaming that someone that came to visit acknowledged her.

"So you're the bag of bones I heard that married Luke."

Tracy just turned and glared at her as she opened the door to the study "Luke there is someone here to see you."

Luke didn't even bother to look up. "Ah send them away I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone."

"You heard the man. You can leave now." Tracy said trying to turn her away.

"In your dreams lady." Hannah pushed passed her. "Why is it the that best place to look when trying to find Luke Spencer is at the bottom of a bottle?"

When Luke heard her say the first word he knew that he knew that voice he just didn't know from where. When he looked up it took him a few seconds to realize whom she was. "Hannah it can't be" he whispered. He was going to blame seeing her on drunk hallucinations.

"You know her?" Tracy asked.

"You see her too?" Luke asked not believing that she was here. He had lot of visions of people that end up disappearing when you got to close to them. He learned if you stay a safe distance they stay for a while. It wouldn't be the first time that he had seen Hannah, sometimes he would see her with Laura.

" Carly said it was like seeing a ghost when she first seen me, or that I was like that actress that was to pretend to be Lily to drive Sonny insane. But its really me. I found my way home to find out that I don't have a home anymore."

Luke walked over to her and hugged her "welcome home kid. You have a home here."


	15. Chapter 15

When she come back

When she come back 

Chapter 15 

Hannah and Luke hugged for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't want to let her go, he never thought that he would ever see her again. 

"Who are you? Where were you? Does Jason know that you are back?" Luke asked to many questions for her to follow.

"I'm fine…well I'm alive so I guess that's a start. I got back last night and I spent the night at Carly's. And yes I did see Jason and Sonny. Jason's was the first place that I went to last night."

"If you went to see Jason last night why did you go to Carly's?"

"Because he wasn't home but his girlfriend was. Lets say I don't think that we are going to be friends."

"You really are a Spencer." Luke told her. "About time you came to see me what am I the last on the list?'

"Jason and I got into a fight and he told me where to find you. Why are you living with the Quartermaine's? Jason said that you married Tracy, wait that's his really bitchy aunt isn't it. I never met her Allen used to talk about her. Is he home I miss him?" She said giving Tracy a look.

"Well kid you are in for one hell of a surprise. Allen died not to long ago. It was a heart attack hit the family hard. Jason still hasn't dealt with it. Maybe you could help him in order to help yourself."

"I don't think that would be a good idea at this point." 

""What happened? I know that you still love him. The two of you have the same type of love that I have with Laura. Its always there even if that person isn't." He looked at Tracy he made it clear to her that Laura will always be his number 1. But that didn't mean he enjoyed talking about it in front of her. 

"He cheated."

"Everyone thought that you were dead. I don't think that I would call that cheating."

"I didn't say that he cheated on me."

"What the hell are you talking about?'

"Its not important and I don't want to talk about it. But you haven't told me yet about what happened to Laura and why you are married to Tracy."

Luke looked down at his hands before he started "Laura is in Shadybrook."

"Why?"

"She is in a catatonic state. They say the shock of finding out that she killed someone pushed her over the edge. Its been really hard on Lulu having her mother be gone and having me for a dad."

"Oh my god. No wonder why Jason didn't tell me about this when I asked why you married Tracy. I can believe all of this could have happened. It seems so unreal." She was having a hard time dealing with it all. Everything that was her life was spinning out of control and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. You have been gone for a long time and the world has moved on. I know that it's hard for you to understand but you need to get through this. You can't let it bring you down. 

"I don't want to deal with this. All I want to do is crawl under my cover and wake up from this nightmare." She said curling up into a ball on the chair. 

"Hannah are you ok." Luke asked.

No answer.

"Maybe we should call someone." Tracy said from the wall she was leaning against. She heard Monica talk about Hannah from time to time. Monica made her out to be this amazing person. Tracy always had her doubts about her but now she was going to get the chance to know her. She was going to do it for the sake of Luke because she could tell how much he cares for this girl. 

"Who would we call?" He started to shake Hannah. "Don't do this to me girl answer me."

Tracy ignored Luke. "Alice" she yelled "get Monica and bring her here then call Jason." Tracy never made an attempt to hide the fact that she didn't like the person that Jason turned out to be but she thought that he should be here.

After a couple of minutes passed Monica came running into the study. "What is it Tracy? Luke go on another bender?"

"No its your daughter-in-law."

"Funny Tracy AJ is dead and Jason has Sam and the two aren't married." That's when she heard a moan going from the chair when she mentioned AJ's death. "Luke who is that?"

"Hannah." He said and went back to trying to get her say something.

"What? That's not possible. What happened to her?" Monica said running over to her. 

"Information overload." Tracy whispered. 

"What the hell are you talking about Tracy?"

"Think about everything that happened in the last 5 years and find it out in 5 minutes." Luke said coming to his wife's defense. "I should have braced her. I shouldn't have told her everything all at once. She said she had a falling out with Jason I should have known that she would need time to deal with it all." He kept babbling to himself but no one was listening anymore. 

"What the hell happened?" Jason yelled running in the house a half hour he was called. I figured of all the places that she would be safe it would be here. Luke I thought that you would protect her." he said taking to the side of his wife.

Luke couldn't handle all of this. Luke stood up and slammed Jason into the wall "listen her you son of a bitch I made you promise to protect her 10 years ago when you started to go out with her. You said that you could handle it. You said that you would give your life for her. But what do you do you let her get taken away." Luke whispered into his ear. He has the amazing ability about keeping his cool and getting his point across. "Now look at her" he grabbed Jason by the hair and made him look into Hannah's face "You call that protecting my little girl because I sure as hell don't."


	16. Chapter 16

When she come back

When she come back

Chapter 16

Jason had nothing to say to this. He knows how many people that he let down by doing nothing.

"This isn't helping her" Monica told the two. "She doesn't need this right now."

"Well do you know what is wrong with her?" Tracy asked.

"My guess would have to be the shock of it all. It doesn't help that we don't know where she was or what type of treatment that she received while she was gone."

"Treatment?"

"I know this girl well enough to know that she wouldn't stay away if she had a choice. We need someone that can reach her in her mind." Monica said standing up. "Jason why don't you try talking to her." she said getting out of his way.

"Tracy call my son." Luke told her "don't tell him why just tell him to get here now."

"Why do we need Lucky?" Jason asked. He didn't want his fight with Hannah to start all over in front of both of their families.

"Incase you don't work. I'm not leaving this one up to you Jason."

Jason couldn't take it anymore he didn't do anything wrong. He worked day and night for 2 years to try and find her; long after everyone gave up including Luke. "You might not believe this but I love her a hell of a lot more then you do. And I did nothing wrong here, when she left my place she could still walk and talk. Now she is sitting in that chair oblivious to the world around her. So you know what Luke back off I'm doing the best that I can."

"Did you cheat on Sam?" Tracy asked. If there was anything that could push a woman over the edge it's the thought that the person that she loves isn't the person that she thought he was.

"What?" He said in shock. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She said that you cheated but not on her. I think that might have done something to her." She admitted.

Jason couldn't believe this. No matter what this was all going to turn into his fault. He couldn't seem to do anything right anymore.

"Jason take her up to one of the bedrooms upstairs. We will send Lucky up when he gets here." Monica ordered.

"Sure" he said picking her up. She seemed lighter then he remembered. As he was walking up the steps he remembered when he carried her into the penthouse after they got married.

"You know you don't have to carry me. I'm a big girl I can walk all by myself," She laughed.

"_Isn't it some type of tradition to carry your wife through the threshold?" He asked looking down at her._

"_Technically yes, but you are carrying me the how elevator ride up. I can stand for this."_

"_No to much work."_

"_For who?"_

"_Me of course." He loved the confused look on her face._

"_How? Jason Morgan you are not making any sense at all."_

"_Well Hannah Morgan" he put extra emphases on this because he loved the sound of her name with his last name. "I would have to put you down and then pick you back up with the elevator stops. It's too much work. See look the doors are opening."_

"_Welcome home you two." Carly said holding Michael as she seen them through the open elevator doors. "Have you ever seen to people more perfect for each other Michael because I haven't." _

"_Hello there Carly." Hannah told her best friend._

"_Where are you off to?" Jason asked._

"_Jason don't worry about me take care of your wife." She said stepping into the elevator._

"_Carly."_

"_Just tell him" Hannah could feel him tense up._

"_God the two of you are crazy Michael has a check up at the hospital. You guys worry to much." With that the elevator closed and they where left in the hallway with the bodyguards. _

"_Hello boys." Hannah said to them._

"_Congratulations." One of the bodyguards said as the couple walking into the penthouse._

"_You can put me down now." She told her husband._

"_Do you think that I'm going to drop you?" He asked jokingly. _

"_Well it would be a long fall," She giggled. _

"_Oh that's it" he said walking over to the sofa and dropped her on it. And went in after her._

Jason snapped out of his memory when he walked into his old room. He didn't know why he picked this room he just wondered into it. He placed Hannah on the bed that he spent his childhood nights in. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "I will never drop you."


	17. Chapter 17

When she comes back

Chapter 17

Jason closed the door behind him. He wanted to sit and stay with her but it would hurt him to much to see her like that. It didn't help that they were fighting when she had left his place. He started down the steps as Lucky walked into the house.

"Where is my dad?" he asked Jason when he noticed him.

"Living room" Jason told him as he walked past him to where everyone was.

"Dad what's going on? Is Lulu ok? Alice didn't tell me anything all she told me was that I needed to get here as soon as possible."

"It's about Hannah…."

Before Luke could say anything else Lucky cut in "What about Hannah, she is dead. Did we find who took her?"

"No we found her……well she found her way home." Monica told him.

"That's impossible it's been 5 years. If she is alive where is she?" He didn't want to let himself believe that this was happening. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "I know Hannah she would have found me herself."

"I'm sure you would have been her next stop if………."

"If what? What happened to her?"

"Let me talk. She is upstairs we think that the shock of everything got to her. She isn't responding to anything. She missed a lot in 5 years and it was all too much for her to handle." Luke told his son.

"You told her about mom?" he asked but he knew that he did. She would have wanted to know why Luke had married Tracy and not Laura. "Is she like mom?"

"We don't know, it's too soon to tell. We will transport her to the hospital tomorrow morning if she doesn't wake up." Monica told him.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Upstairs. What room did you put her in Jason?" Luke asked.

"My old one." He didn't know what he would do if Lucky could reach her when he couldn't.

Lucky went upstairs to go see the woman that was like a sister to him for as long as he could remember. "Hey there" he said to Hannah when he walked into the room.

"Wow I never thought that I would see you again. It's been a long time. I'm a dad now. I have 2 sons Camran and Jake; well I adopted Cam after I married Liz. Can you believe that I'm married?" He looked down at her "Look I really don't know what to say to get you to wake up. There is so much that I want to tell you but its hard when it is a one sided conversation so I need you to wake up."

"He stood up and started to walk around that room. "You think that I would be used to talking to people that don't answer me. Considering how mom is, I guess I never really got used to it. I stopped visiting her awhile ago it's just really hard to see someone that I care about like that. I need you to wake up so you can tell me that I'm being a jack ass and that I should go and visit her. I wonder what Lulu and Nikolas are going to say when they hear about this. You have a lot of new people to meet, not only my kids but Nik's as well. He named his son Spencer can you imagine how pissed dad was. Maybe we should through some type of party for you at Kelly's; there are a lot of memories in that place."

"So Jason is downstairs big surprise there. What is a surprise is that Sam isn't down there too. I would imagine that you know about her, and if you don't you should ask Jason it's not my place to tell you about her. I would think that you already seen Carly and I know that she would have no problem with telling all about her. It's not a shock that Carly doesn't like Sam but don't think that it's all because of Jason that one has a lot to do with Sonny. I know that when you married Jason you knew about the danger but it's a lot worse now. I think that it's for the best if you stay away from Sonny and Jason and I will tell you this nonstop when you wake up. I'm a cop now and I'm not going to lie I work everyday to try and put those to in jail."

"Lucky is that you?" he heard his sister ask from the hallway.

"Yeah" he said leaving the room that Hannah was in.

"Who were you talking to?" Lulu asked.

"I was talking to Hannah; she found her way home now she needs to find her way through her head. I think that she will wake up soon I don't think that she is going to be like mom."

"Wait isn't Hannah the one that died like 5 years ago. The daughter that dad always wanted." Lulu never really got a chance to know Hannah but she did know that her dad loved her and was more of a father to Hannah then he was to his real daughter.

"Lulu do we really need to deal with this crap right now, because no one will be on your side if you try to make everyone feel sad for you because you haven't been missing for 5 years. You need to realize that she is as much of a sister you as I'm a brother to you. So hating her is well that same as hating me or Nikolas."

"Well I don't really remember her."

"Trust me when I say that she will remember you. She will talk about how different you are since the last time that she seen you and she will tell you how proud she is of you. I know that doesn't seem like much to you now but when it happens you be grateful that she is back." With that Lucky went back downstairs.

Jason found Lulu standing outside of the door. "Are you planning on going inside?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Like I told Lucky I don't remember her all that well but he said that she would remember me."

"Well yeah her memory wasn't affected. She knew who Michael was and he was younger then you were when it happened."

"Can you tell me about her? I know that the two of you used to be married."

"I think that there is a good chance that we still are. I feel like I should be the best person to tell you about her but I don't know where to start. I met her after my accident and after I broke up with Robin for telling AJ about Michael. I imagine that I knew her before the accident but we never talked about things that I couldn't remember. The 1st time that I met her was on the side of the road. She had a flat tire in the rain and she was trying to fix it. I pulled over to ask if she needed any help. She said no but I wasn't about to leave just because she said no. I was going to wait until I knew that she was safely back on the road. We both knew who the other was she knew me through Sonny and I knew her as someone that mattered to Luke but we never actually spoke to each other. I think that's why she didn't freak about me standing over her for the 20 minutes before she gave up and had me change the tire. I told her that I was going to follow her home so that I knew she got there alright. She invited him in for a cup of coffee to thank me. I think she felt bad that I was standing in the rain with her."

"Cute story." Lulu told him.

"She loved to babysit you she would try and get your mom to drop you off almost everyday at the penthouse. She might not be your sister by blood but she loved it when you came long so that she could out number Lucky. Then Nikolas came and the four of you were even again. She is going to hate that she missed so much in your life."

"Really?" no one had ever really talked to her about Hannah it was a sore topic to everyone.

"She was the one that would plan your birthday parties. She wanted to be the best big sister that you could ask for." Jason told her.

"Is it ok if I go in?" she asked. She wanted to see the person that everyone was telling her was he sister. Lulu wanted to see if she felt like Hannah was her sister.

"Yeah you have as much right to see her as the rest of us." Jason needed more time to himself to think about what to say to Hannah.

Lulu walked into the door that her brother has walked out of. "Hello" she called after she closed the door. Then she remembered that Hannah wouldn't answer. She looks peaceful Lulu thought. "You look like your picture you know that. The ones from when you and Lucky were younger. I don't think that I would know you if I seen you walking down the street, but here knowing who you are I kinda remember you." Lulu lay next to her on the bed. She was laying in bed with Hannah for a half in hour. "So are you going to wake up anytime soon? I know I have patients for stuff like this because of mom but people have hope that you will wake up. Lulu heard a moan coming from next to her. "Hannah is that you?"

"If you promise not to freak out I will open my eyes."

"Well do it I'm not going to freak" she said sitting up in the bed.

"I didn't know how to wake up without you freaking out and running out the door."

"Do you want me to go down and get Lucky and Jason it's a full house down there waiting for you." Lulu said not moving.

"No I want you stay. Its been along time and I know that I have a lot to catch up on with like half the town. You are here I'm not going to kick out my little sister to talk to someone else. They will have their turn." She said sitting up to be at eye level with Lulu.

"So Lucky was right."

"Two things a what was he right about and b never tell him I made that mistake once and I bet even know he wont let it go." Hannah joked.

"He was right about the fact that you would want to see me and Jason was right that you would remember me." She said looking down at her hands she didn't want Hannah to know that she doubted her. "It's just that I don't really remember you and no one ever really told me about you. I knew about you and I knew that everyone told me you were my sister but it was so long ago."

"Yeah it was you weren't a young woman when I left. I'm really sorry about your mom. It's hard to believe a woman with such passion and love couldn't be here. So what should I know about you. Or is it something you don't want to talk to a stranger about."

"I thought you were my sister?" Lulu questioned.

"Only if you want me to be. I'm not going to try and force a relationship on you because I have one with Lucky and maybe still Nik." She told the younger girl.

"So I can talk to you about anything, at anytime. What if you find out things about me and hate me?" Lulu asked thinking about how she broke up Dillon and Georgie's marriage and then had an abortion.

"Your family it won't matter I'm not going to turn my back on you." She reassured Lulu. She thought about how she walked out on Jason and tried to convince herself that it was different.

"Well I do have a lot to tell you but I think that it should wait. Do you mind if we could go and hangout at Kelly's one day this week?"

"Kid you are going to get so sick and tired of hanging out with me at Kelly's" she said with a smirk.

"Promise?" Lulu asked not wanting to get too excited over her new found sister.

"Yeah I do." Hannah laughed "can you send in Jason I need to talk to him."

"Sure." With that Lulu left the room.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She smiled to herself Jason always tried to give her space by not walking in on her when she was in a room with a closed door. "Come in" she yelled to the door.

Jason slowly opened the door "I'm surprised you wanted to see me. Lucky is here."

"I know I heard him. Its weird you know hearing people but not being able to respond to them. I also heard you yell at Luke."

"Sorry about that I was in shock. I had you here and then all of a sudden your mind was gone. I didn't know how to handle it." He pulled a desk chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Jason I love you so much it hurts."

Jason looked up from his hands to look at her face. He was silent for a minute. "Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"To be honest I don't know. You did things that you knew I would hate, maybe because it was so long you stopped thinking about what I would say. And then there is the fact that you are in love with another woman and there is nothing that I can do about it."

"I never stopped thinking about you I may have had a laps in judgment but you were always on my mind. And trust me there is a lot you can do about the other woman."

"No I can't I told you that I wouldn't get in the way. I have to find a way to make this easy for the both of us." She leaded over and grabbed his chin. She kissed in like she had wanted to since she woke up in a strange hospital. She stopped the kiss when she felt him get off the chair and move to the bed. "Goodbye Jason." She whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"What?" Jason asked sitting back down.

""I want you to leave and not come back." She paused she never had to say the words before. "I never want to see you again. You can send the divorce papers to Carly's house and I will sign them."

"I don't understand." Jason said standing up.

"You want to be with Sam and that's fine I just think that it will be easiest if we don't see each other anymore."

"But…"

She cut him off "No Jason I said go." She said with as much force as she could muster.

Jason stared at her and then walked out the door slamming it behind him. He leaned against it and was able to hear her sob through the door. It took all of his effort to walk down the stairs and not into her room.


	18. Chapter 18

When she comes back

Chapter 18

Hannah felt like she had been crying for forever once she made Jason leave. She knew that Lulu or Jason would have told everyone that she was awake. She also knew that it was a matter of time before someone came to check up on her, but she didn't want to deal with anyone. Hannah had a lot to figure out. She needs to start her life over, a life that didn't involve the man that she loved.

A few hours later Monica came in to check on her but Hannah was a pro at pretending to be asleep. She didn't want to deal with people. Especially Jason's mother. Monica must have told everyone that she had fallen back asleep because no one came to see her.

The next morning Hannah went to find Luke and put her new life plan into motion. "Hey Luke" she said walking into the living room where she had seen him last night.

"Hey there kid you gave us a scare last night. You have no idea how hard it was to calm Lucky down." Luke told her thinking about what would have happened if Lucky lost someone else. He didn't want the drugs to come back but he could judge knowing that he has his own demons.

"I'm sorry about that. I will find him after I go talk to Carly about finding a place to stay and maybe some type of job." She wrinkled her noise at the thought of some stupid job. She used to run Laura's old cosmetics company but she assumed that it was gone now along with what seemed like everything that mattered to her.

"You know that you can stay here if you want. You are as much my family as you are to the Quartermanes. Anything that you need you can come to me." Luke told her. Hating that someone that he viewed as a daughter was going through such a hard time.

Hannah went over to Luke and hugged him "I know that I can come to you for anything. It's just that I have been so dependent on people for so long I think that I forgot how to take care of myself. Carly made a joke about how I used to be fearless I need to find a way to get that Hannah back."

The pair had spent the rest of the morning talking and catching up. Luke gave her support and told her that she was always welcome back. With that she left to find Carly. Her first stop was the Metro Court. Hannah was again making her way back to the info desk.

"Let me guess you are looking for Carly" a voice said from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face Jax. "I think we both know the answer to that. So where can I find her?"

"She has a meeting with Nikolas Cassadine." Jax said his name with distaste. "He wants to invest in the hotel. Maybe you can convince Carly that that is a bad idea."

"Why? Isn't Nik a great business man?" She asked before she remembered what Carly had told her about the love triangle.

"Let me guess you would be team Nikolas. There are a lot of people picking sides but there are some that are still on the fence."

Hannah looked back on all the time that she spent with Nik. She remembered being there with Lucky when he had found out about his new brother. She was loyal to the Spencer's so she went along with the emotional roller coaster that Lucky went on while dealing with the thought of Laura having another son. She might not have agreed with a lot of the things that had happened but she would always stick with her family. Nikolas was a part of that family but she didn't know what to do now. "I think I'm on the fence. But he is as much my brother as Lucky…kinda." She told him honestly.

"Understandable. So is there anything that I can help you with or is it strictly Carly stuff." Jax asked hoping to get away from their current topic.

"No it's not strictly Carly stuff I just wanted to talk to her about finding a place to live on my own and a job. The hard part will be trying to convince her that I can be on my own."

"Well I can't help you with that but the other stuff I can. There is an apartment available in my building and there is a huge hotel that could always use people."

"Jax that is great and I will keep all of that in mind but I feel like I should talk to Carly first about all of this. I don't want her to think that I am trying to replace my best friend." She said with a laugh.

Just then the elevator opened and she was able to hear Carly laugh. She stood up from the seat that she had taken to talk to Jax. She watched Nikolas step out of the elevator and continue to talk to Carly. She noticed that he looked bigger like he was hitting the gym. He wasn't the young man that she would hang out with when all the siblings would get together and do something fun with Lulu. She stood there not wanting to interrupt. Hannah and Nikolas didn't have the bond that she had with Lucky. They were close but she didn't know if it was a closeness that could withstand a 5 year absence.

Carly looked over at her direction and waved and motioned that it would be a little longer. Hannah nodded in understanding. Nikolas was curious to see what had taken Carly's attention away so he looked in Hannah's direction. It took him a while to understand who he was looking at. He was about to brush it away as someone that he simply didn't know. The woman smiled at him and he knew that he knew that smile but didn't know from where.

Nikolas walked over to Hannah when he was done with Carly to figure out who this person was. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but you look so familiar do I know you?" he asked.

"I think that this alone she push you in the direction of team Jax." He said with a grin on his face that he knew would drive Nikolas crazy.

"Shut up" was all she said.

"What at least I know what my siblings look like. Well as long as they don't get plastic surgery on their face."

Hannah gave Jax a weird look, and Nikolas wanted to punch Jax. _Sibling_ that word kept playing in Nikolas's head, he had Lucky and Lulu and well the sister that he never really talked about because he always felt guilty thinking of her as a sister because he knew that was a bond between her and Lucky not the two of them. Lulu was different she was blood Lucky had no real claim on her. But he sure did have one on Hannah. Even if she came around to accepting him before Lucky or Luke he still felt that she was more Lucky's than his even if she would smack him for thinking that. "Jax that isn't funny you know my siblings and there is no way that this can be Hannah."

"Why?" Jax asked gaining himself another look from the woman.

"One she was been missing for 5 years. Two there is a vast amount of people that wouldn't let her out of her sight. And third she wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."

"Nikolas" she said in frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The look of pure shock on his face was enough to make her burst out laughing. She walked over and hugged him. "We have a lot to catch up on. How about you round about Lucky and Lulu and we will have lunch at Kelly's. I have to talk to Carly."


	19. Chapter 19

Nikolas didn't want to leave but he knew that he had a lot of other stuff to take care of. They agreed to meet up for dinner at Kelly's. He assumed that Lucky and Lulu would drop everything to spend some time with her.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Carly asked Hannah once Nikolas left the hotel.

"Nothing big just the fact that I need a place to stay, a job, and the fact that I told Jason that I never want to see him again." Hannah said real fast hoping that Carly wouldn't catch on.

"Why the hell would you tell the man that you love that you never want to see him again?"

"Because he isn't the man that I love anymore he changed. He did things that he knew that I would never be able to forgive."

"Like what you know all the things that Sonny and Jason do and you were always ok with it. This isn't like you. Do you think that this will help Jason's relationship with Sam or are you trying to punish him?"

Hannah was about to tell Carly that she was crazy that there was nothing that she would need to punish Jason for. But as she thought about she knew that she was punishing him for sleeping with Liz. She knew that Sam didn't do anything to punish Jason she could tell in the first 5 minutes with the woman that she wasn't positive about Jason and her relationship. She could tell that Sam wanted to keep Jason happy or else he would find someone that would. Hannah decided to play dumb. "Is there something that I should be punishing him for? It's an odd question for you to ask."

"The only thing that I can think that you would blame Jason for would be the fact that you were taken and never found." Carly hated bringing it up.

"Like you said I knew from the beginning what I was getting into with Jason. I don't blame him for what happened to me. I know if he could have stopped it he would have. But seriously I need to find a place to live. I need to be one my own for a while. Jax said that there is an apartment free in his building."

Carly gave Jax a look. He moved across the room but she knew that he was listening and that he had a slight smile when Hannah mentioned the apartment. "I don't know if it's a smart idea for you to live so close to Jax. You know Sonny still owns our old penthouse. I'm sure he would have no problem with you living there not to mention the fact that you will have to have guards and that would be an easy place to guard."

"Have you lost your mind?" Hannah almost yelled. "I tell you that I never want to see Jason again and you want me to move in across the hall from him. Yeah that won't end badly or anything. Carly not only would that suck for me seeing Jason everyday but that would suck for him to. You didn't see his face when I told him we were over. I told him I wanted a divorce Carly and now you want me to live down the hall from him."

"You know that you still need protection. What if someone comes after you again? Just because you aren't with Jason anymore doesn't mean that you aren't still a target. You have a choice you live with me, Sonny or the penthouse until this is all taken care of."

Hannah sighed frustrated. "Look I know that you are scared of what might happen but that doesn't mean that I have to live in fear. They got to me in the penthouse they can do it again."

"You have three options and I will talk to Jason about you living in the old penthouse. Sonny and I already talked about it yesterday after you left breakfast. He agrees with me you know." Carly knew that if she brought up the fact that Sonny thought that this was a good idea that she could win her over. She knew that Sonny would always have her best interests in mind.

"This won't go over well Jason will freak out it won't make the moving on process any better. But and this is a HUGE but I will conceder moving in if you can convince Sam that it's a good idea." She watched Carly's face twist into a look of hate. She knew that she had won so far.

"Why in the world would you want to convince Sam to let you move in its none of her business." Carly said in shock.

"That's my rule take it or leave it." she knew that she won this round but she also knew that is Sonny told her it would be best if she lived there she more than likely would. "Look I have to meet everyone at Kelly's I have the whole family bonding thing to do." Hannah said giving Carly a quick hug and then ran out the door. Maybe she could ask Nik for a job.

Hannah arrived at Kelly's before anyone else so she just sat at a table that she knew would fit the four of them. She hated to admit it but she was a little nervous to spend so much time with them in so long.

"Hey Hannah" Lulu said as she walked into Kelly's.

"Hey looks like the boys are the late ones."

"Can I get you guys anything?" Georgie asked.

"Coffee"

"Make that two." Hannah said noticing the look that Georgie gave Lulu. When she left she asked "What's going on with the two of you?"

"What between me and Georgie?"

"Yeah, is something going on there. She doesn't look like she likes you much." Hannah commented.

"We have a bad history. I did some stuff that I'm not proud of."

"I'm the master of doing things that I'm not proud of. So if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you."

"Well I'm sure someone will tell you all of this at some point so why not get it all out at once. I slept with her husband got pregnant and then had an abortion. Does any of that sound like something that you would have done?" Lulu asked not meaning to sound like a bitch but couldn't help it.

"It suck you had to go through all of that with no female input all you were stuck with was a bunch a guys it couldn't have been easy."

Lulu was shocked at how well she was taking this she thought that she would look down on her like everyone else had done. "Dad stepped up and Lucky and Nikolas can around to accept my decision. It's something that's in the past I don't want to think about it."

"Fair enough." The pair had some idle chit-chat about Lulu was up to and what Hannah planned to do know that she was staying in town. "Looks like the guys are here." Hannah said noticing her brothers outside the front door.

"Hannah it's so good to see you awake." Lucky said walking over to her and giving her a hug. That's when she noticed Liz standing behind him. "You remember Liz right; well she is my wife now."

"Yeah I seen her in here yesterday, I heard her talk a lot about her husband I just didn't know that is was you at the time."She gave Liz a subtle look, making it known that she knew what Liz did.

Liz paled slightly but quickly recovered. "If you didn't know he was my husband how told you?"

"Well Jax and then I caught up a little with Jason." She knew that it was wrong to make Liz feel uncomfortable but she hated the fact that this was the woman that Jason used to cheat even if it wasn't on her.


	20. Chapter 20

When she comes back

Chapter 20

Liz waited a while before excusing herself saying that she had to pick up the boys.

"Wow I don't think that we spent this much time together in a long time." Lulu commented when she seen that Georgie was starting to clean up the diner.

"Yeah we have been here for hours." Nikolas commented looking at his watch and then outside where it had gotten dark.

"I can't believe you guys don't spend that much time together anymore. I think that is something that is going to have to change." Hannah told them. "Plus I have to meet these nephews that I keep hearing about."

"Oh trust me you will." Lucky said. "And speaking of the boys I should head home."

"Wow I never would have pegged him as a cop." Hannah said after he had left.

"Nope Dad was pissed about that." Lulu laughed.

"I have something for you." Nik said handing Hannah an envelope.

"What's this??"

"Before you were… gone Laura put you in charge of Deception. I just wanted to let you know that you are still in charge of it. I was put in charge of Laura and her estate and well we never got rid of the company. I figured that you would want your old job back and I know that Laura would want you to have it." Nikolas said. He worked on the paper work after he left the meeting at the Metro Court. He was thinking about having Courtney head the company because it was without any real leadership but he knew the instant that he seen Hannah that it was her rightful place.

"Wow Nik this is great I can't believe that you kept it for some long. I would have assumed that it would have been sold or something. I would love to have my old job back but don't you think that there are a lot of other people that would be better at this. I haven't held that position in a very long time."

"I think you will do great. You always put the people first and that is something this town needs. And if you need help I will be there to help you in any way just as I am sure Carly would do the same thing." He assured her.

"If you are positive."

"I am."

"Hannah."  
She heard a familiar voice call her name but she couldn't place it until she turned around. "Hey Max."

"The boss wanted me to give you these" he said holding up a set of keys "And take you home and or shopping for anything that you need. It's up to you when you want to get settled." Max said leaning against the back wall.

"Well it looks like we have to cut this night short." Nik said standing up then helped Lulu with her coat. "Just let me know what you want to start working again."

"Ok" Hannah said saying good bye and following Max to the car. "You remembered that I like the front seat." She joked when she noticed that he opened the front door for her.

"Its hard to forget something that you said. So what is this I hear about a job?"

"Digging for information for Sonny or genuinely care?"

"Does it matter?"

"No not really."

"Ok then" Max said getting in the driver's seat. "I really do care. You are the only person that actually talks to me and isn't afraid or wants something from me. A lot of people in this town think I'm the worst person in the world because I work for Sonny and Jason. That's all they see. You don't care, your used to it."

"When Jason and I lived together I always treated the guards like people and I made him to the same. I knew that he was their boss but I wanted him to remember that they are people. All I could think about is the fact that these people are going to risk their lives for me I want them to think that I'm worth it and that I appreciate the fact that they are doing that for me." Hannah said starting out the window.

"Maybe some of that will rub off on other people. There needs to be more people like that."

"Max where the hell are you taking me I just realized I didn't tell you where home was."

"No but Mr. C did. I am taking you to his old place." He looked over and noticed the look on her face. "Don't worry he talked to Jason about it today. They agree that you will be save there Jason even promised to keep Sam from doing anything stupid. "

"Crap." Was all she said until they arrived at the building. She slowly followed as Max led her to the elevator.

"You know that no matter how slow you move you are going to end up at the same place." Max said pulling her in."

"I was just thinking that maybe you would get so annoyed that you would leave so that I can run away."

"No such luck. I have to spend the night on the sofa."

"What? Why?" she asked out raged.

"I figured that you could use a buffer incase Jason or Sam mostly Sam decided to walk in." Max told her.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes waiting for the elevator doors to open on the penthouse floor.

"I never expected you would be the type of girl that pouts."

"Shut up" she said playfully hitting his arm.

"Looks like we are here." Max said lightly pushing her out the door. He noticed her look "What I don't want to spend all night waiting for you to move."

"Sure." She said walking to her new door. It was weird making that turn off the elevator she could see herself heading to Jason's place by mistake. "Hi" she said to the guards that she passed. Most of them nodded their heads or ignored the fact that she made a sound. She noticed that one of them knocked on Jason's door. She took this as a sign that they were telling him that she arrived. But she went into her own place before he could emerge from his own.

There was a knock on the door. She should have known that when Jason was determined he wouldn't stop for anything.

"Should I get that?" Max asked.

"Do you want to know what will happen if you don't."

Max turned around and opened the door that he knew Jason was behind. "Why don't I take your bags upstairs." Max said when Jason entered the penthouse.

"This wasn't my idea." She told him.

"I know I talked to Sonny and Carly about this and I agree with them I think that this is the best place for you for a while. I know that you never wanted to see me again and I will try to make this as painless for you as possible." Jason told her looking at everything in the penthouse but her.

Hannah felt bad that she had hurt Jason so much that he couldn't even look at her. "It's not that I hate you I just think that it will be best for us not to be around one another. You had the time to move on and get over me I didn't. I have to find a way to deal with the feelings that I have."

"I never got over you I spent every day thinking about you. I compared every women I was ever with to you. I know that I made mistakes but Sam cheated on me first just like Lucky cheated on Liz before anything between me and her ever happened."

Hannah sat down on the sofa. "I keep telling myself that I shouldn't care about what you did. It didn't involve me and it doesn't affect me. So I shouldn't be mad or hurt but I can't help it I'm pissed."

"You have a lot of feeling to work through not just with me but with everyone." Jason said sitting on the other side of the sofa so he could look at her. He didn't want to be to close and freak her out.

"Lucky seemed happy with Liz today so maybe I should just pretend that I never heard her say what she said."

"Does that mean that you will forget about the fact that you are mad at me too?" he asked.

"Yes. But is still don't think we should be around each other."


End file.
